In the Chill of the Night
by sparrowlion
Summary: Hermione and Snape realize they're attracted to each other, but of course they're going to pretend they're not. But what happens when Hogwarts is attacked, and Snape is forced to escape with Hermione alone? AU, EWE. Rating will apply more for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Late To Class

"Miss Granger." Hermione's eyes lit up. "Can you tell us why _tergero_ should never be used before _vulnera sanentur_?" Professor Gildens forced a smile down at her, exasperated. Was Hermione the only one in this class that could remember basic principles?

Hermione straightened her back from her seat on the floor. "As _vulnera sanentur_ is designed to heal particularly large and deep wounds, it can be inferred that considerable blood loss is occurring. Before healing the wound, use of _tergero_ to clean up the blood may also result in a large amount of blood being removed from the interior of the body."

"Correct." With a glance at the clock, Professor Gildens grimaced. "It seems we have reached the end of this class period. Please read chapter twenty-four to obtain whatever information did not fit into today's lecture time. And please," she gave a pointed stare to a few students around the room, "PLEASE do not practice on your fellow students." With that, the bell rang out, releasing the students from class.

Hermione hurriedly packed her bag and raced out the door. She was going to have to be quick to make it to Potions on time. Why ever did she schedule classes on opposite sides of the castle so close together?

Eleven minutes later, Hermione rushed into the Potions classroom, wincing as the door fell closed with a crash.

"Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us." Professor Severus Snape sneered down at her. "How interesting that you no longer feel the need to arrive on time to your classes. I'd always assumed that you actually cared about your education."

Hermione fumed. That was very nearly the worst insult he could have flung at her. _Me, not caring about my education? I'm practically the only student that_ _ **does**_ _care! How could he say that? Surely he doesn't truly think I don't care?_ Hermione glared at her professor as she slipped into her seat. Neville gave her a sympathetic smile which quickly turned into a fright at the sight of Hermione's angry grimace.

As the lesson continued post-interruption, Hermione's mind raced. _What if he really thinks I no longer care about my schooling? A teacher believes I'm not trying anymore! How am I supposed to succeed if he doesn't even think I'm trying?_ Tears began to well up in her eyes. This was a disaster. _And after all this time spent trying to prove myself to Professor Snape…_ Suddenly she had a terrifying thought. _What if he thinks I don't care because of my work? Did I turn in something horrible? Did I get a bad grade? Am I failing his class?_

"Miss Granger, when asked a question, it is considered polite to answer." Hermione looked up, startled. Snape leered. "One might almost begin to question whether you're paying attention at all."

"But I… I was just… I didn't… I wasn't…"

"What was that?" he mocked her. Hermione's mouth opened and closed, but she had no excuse and was well aware of it.

"Nothing, sir." she slunk down in her chair, embarrassed.

"Then perhaps we can continue with the lesson."

Hermione made certain she paid attention this time.

* * *

Professor Snape watched uninterestedly as students filed out of his classroom. His thoughts wandered to poor Miss Granger, the victim of his most recent disparagement. _Since when does she not pay attention to the lesson? Before now, her obnoxious level of participation had been unwavering. Perhaps I was too harsh. Little as I like to admit, she's usually an impeccably studious pupil… No. Her feelings are not my responsibility. Why am I even thinking about her?_

He leaned back in his chair, sparing not another thought for Hermione and her little classroom breakdown. His next class would begin soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Flailing About

As Hermione went about her day, she had a remarkably hard time getting Snape's insult out of her head. It was completely unacceptable for a teacher to believe Hermione capable of flippancy when it came to her education. She had come back for her seventh year, after all. Doesn't that say something about her attitude concerning her schooling? And even after having saved Snape at the Shrieking Shack, still he doubted her character. _Perhaps I just need to prove it to him. Yes, I need to prove to Professor Snape that I care about his class. But how? For starters I suppose I can complete the assigned homework. I'll do better than that. I'll do twice as much as what he's asked._ Hermione began her march to the library, full of purpose.

"Miss Granger, wandering the halls rather than doing her schoolwork. How surprising." Snape's mocking voice rang out from directly in front of her. She jumped, looking up into the deep black eyes of her teacher.

"I'm on my way to the library to do just that, I'll have you know," she proclaimed indignantly.

"I'm sure. While you're in the library, perhaps you can read up about how to pay attention in class."

And with that, Hermione stepped around him, rushing away before he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. _I really must show him I care._

* * *

It was morning, and Snape looked down at the stacks of students' essays before him. Surely grading could wait until after breakfast. But then again, the first stack was due to be returned to the students in the first class of the day. _Oh, well. Best to get started before I convince myself otherwise._

Several essays into the third stack, he picked up one scroll that seemed to be particularly long. _Particularly long is an understatement. This is massive._ He groaned. This wasn't going to be fun. Snape glanced at the name at the top of the parchment. _Oh, of course. Miss Hermione Granger. As if her essays weren't long enough before, now it's as if she has something to prove to me._ He frowned. _What if she does?_

Shaking his head, he grimaced. He never would understand that girl. Or perhaps he understood her better than he knew.

* * *

Hermione's next Potions class was almost painful. Snape seemed to have singled her out as his new favorite subject of ridicule. She raised her hand to every question, had every answer, brewed her potion perfectly. _Why isn't this enough? Why is he still so convinced that I'm a poor student?_

The class was equally painful for Snape. _She must think she wasn't annoying enough before. It's the only logical explanation for why Miss Granger seems so determined to waste the entirety of the class with her hand waving._

"What is the correct usage of Buttergrub Wing when attempting to create a healing potion base?" Before he had even finished phrasing his question to the class, Hermione's hand was in the air. "Miss Granger, I do not recall asking you to flail about. Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class. Now, does anyone have an answer?" Hermione's hand waved more desperately as she tried to indicate to her professor that she knew the answer. "Miss Granger, put your hand down. Another five points from Gryffindor."

"But sir! I'm know the ans-"

"Detention, Miss Granger. Now will you be so kind as to let the class continue?" Hermione glowered at him, hunched over in defeat. _How can he be so cruel? Surely it's obvious that I'm just trying to answer his question! Does he really think me so incapable of contributing to the class?_

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, with the exception of one very upset Miss Granger who growled her way through her brewing.


	3. Chapter 3: Cauldrons

_I'm such an idiot._ Snape leaned back in his chair. _Why did I give her detention? What in the world am I pretending a detention will correct? What will I even have her do?_ He sighed. Clearly he had not thought this through before assigning Hermione a detention. And he had so much brewing to get done tonight as well. The infirmary would not do well without his potions. _Perhaps I can make her do my work for me. At least tonight's detention is with my most competent student._

* * *

"He gave you detention?!" Ginny shouted as Hermione explained that she would not, in fact, be joining Ginny in the common room tonight. "For raising your hand!"

"Yes, he gave me detention. I'm to go tonight at seven pm," Hermione sighed. "Which is in five minutes."

"That's outrageous!"

"I know. I'd better go now, before I'm late and he gives me another."

 _Time for detention._ Hermione strode quickly through the hallways, embarrassed by her destination. _Detention. It's been a long time since I last got detention._ She slumped as she neared the Potions classroom. Gently pulling the door open, she stepped into the room. Snape sat at his desk, going over what looked to be the first-years' homework. _Those poor kids. Too young to be subjected to the utter meanness of what he's undoubtedly writing on their papers._

"Start scrubbing cauldrons." Snape ordered her to work without looking up. Hermione frowned and crossed the room to the pile of soiled cauldrons, undoubtedly the work of some very distracted and very well chastised children. She picked one out, found the cleaning supplies, and got to work.

About half an hour later, Snape stood up from his desk. Beckoning for Hermione to follow, he picked up a clean cauldron and sat it next to a burner.

"Miss Granger, for your detention you will brew four batches of pepper-up potion. I expect them to be top quality, as they will be used in the infirmary. Please try not to create anything toxic."

"Yes, sir!" Hermione responded rather enthusiastically, earning an annoyed sigh from Snape. _He's letting me brew for the infirmary! Perhaps he has some faith in me after all!_ She set to work immediately, excited by the opportunity. "Lavender. One stir to the right. Rhinoceros Beetle Legs. Four stirs to the left." She muttered under her breath as she worked, enjoying every second of her sudden return to the good (if you could call it that) graces of her professor. "Two stirs to the right. Wing of Damselfly. Dash of Powdered Pixie. Seven stirs to the left.

* * *

Snape watched as Hermione worked, amazed by her concentration and apparent passion for her work. _When was the last time a student was competent enough to do my work for me? And since when are my detentions enjoyable? But she's smiling, and she's doing everything right… perhaps I should give her more detentions. It'd save me a lot of time._ He chuckled quietly, amused with himself. _Or rather, perhaps I should be less harsh to her. She obviously doesn't need any pushing to be successful._ He pressed his lips together. _Since when do I think about being nicer to students? I'm not nice._ Severus Snape frowned with a realization. Young Miss Granger was growing on him, and he didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4: Affection?

It was evening, and Severus laid alone in his rooms, thinking over the events of the past few days. Hermione Granger was on his mind more and more every day and it was beginning to scare him. _Am I… developing feelings for a student? This is wrong. How do I make it stop?_ He covered his face with his hands. _This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. What can I do? I can't let this happen. I must ignore her._

* * *

Hermione sat in the library, hiding from her friends, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She, too, was beginning to notice that she was thinking about her professor a bit more than she was comfortable with. _But… do I really mind? He's a good person. He's intelligent. He's… well, he's not attractive, per se, but there's something about him. It's just as well though, as he will never feel anything for me._ She hummed in annoyance. What could be possibly more obnoxious than falling for someone unattainable? _And now there's even more pressure. Not only do I want him to like me, but I also want him to_ _ **like**_ _me._

* * *

The next day in class, Snape began to feel uncomfortable. Was Miss Granger watching him more than normal? _No, it's all in your head. Get it together._ He turned to the classroom.

"Can anyone tell me why poppy seeds are not to be used alongside arrowroot?" Hermione's hand shot into the air, as expected. Snape made a point of ignoring her. _Who to call on… Ah! Mister Weasley isn't paying attention._ "Mister Weasley." Ron jumped and leaned toward Hermione, whispering desperately, obviously asking for the answer. "Mister Weasley, if you cannot come up with the answer on your own, I expect you not to do it at all." Ron reddened. Hermione looked at him with pity. Snape mistook that look for admiration. _Does… does she love the Weasley boy? Of course. The brightest student in the class and she falls for one of the most dunderheaded._ Snape became more and more upset as the lesson went on, becoming more and more harsh towards Ron in the process. _What am I doing? Why am I victimizing the Weasley boy? Is it jealousy? No, of course not. What would I be jealous of? Her love for him?_ He knew deep down that that was it. He was jealous of the boy who had won Hermione's affection.


End file.
